The present invention relates generally to an aircraft passenger seat, and more particularly, to an aircraft passenger seat including a first actuator for seat translation and a second actuator for seatback recline, the dual actuators working in parallel to increase the speed of translation and combine the recline function into one continuous motion.
Conventional aircraft seats are typically configured to recline during flight to enhance comfort. Premium and luxury class seats may be configured to achieve a sleeping position in which the seatback reclines to horizontal to form a flat bed with the seat bottom. In conventional seat recline mechanisms, the seatback and the seat pan pivot to adjust the angles therebetween, but do not translate relative to the floor. As a result, the relationship between the seatback angle and seat pan angle is limited, and such seats require more room aft of the seat to accommodate for the reclining seat back.
As airline carriers strive to include more features, amenities and adjustability into seats, what is needed is a new seat recline mechanism in which the relationship between the angles of the seat pan and seatback is better adjustable and controllable, and the speed with which the seat reclines is increased.